Livres um para o outro
by Karina Takanori
Summary: InuYasha se fere em uma luta e Kikyou cuida dele em uma noite chuvosa. Sozinhos dentro de uma cabana em uma noite chuvosa e frio, o que acontecerá?


Livres um para o outro

Era tarde de um dia nublado de outono. Kikyou estava dentro da cabana que abrigava da Shikon no Tama orandorando pela estabilidade da jóiaà algum tempo, no fim de seu ritual a jovem miko a sente a presença maligna de um youkai na região. Sem demora Kikyou termina sua oração e logo sai da cabana, observa calmamente ao redor, a vila estava calma, todas as pessoas cumprindo seus afazeres.

Kikyou sai da vila em busca do jyaki que sentira e acaba indo até uma floresta, quando sente o jyaki desaparecer em segundos. Pensativa, ela continua caminhando para descobrir por que a presença havia acabado assim tão rapidamente. Ao chegar no local Kikyou vê o corpo de um grande youkai despedaçado no chão, e ao lado do corpo, InuYasha estava encostado em uma árvore com o tórax ferido. Kikyou se aproxima devagar e se abaixa ao lado do hanyou.

– Foi você que destruiu esse youkai InuYasha? – Perguntava Kikyou com sua voz serena.

– Quem mais podia destruí-lo? Ele disse que queria a Shikon no Tama, então o destruí antes que ele chegasse em você. – Respondia ele todo arrogante.

– InuYasha, não precisa destruir os youkais para mim. Eu já lhe disse isso, agora olhe só como você ficou.

– Se eu fiquei assim, imagine como você, uma mera e fraca humana ficaria.

Naquele momento começou chuviscar, Kikyou segurou InuYasha pelos ombros e o levantou.

– O que você está fazendo Kikyou?

– Vou cuidar desses seus ferimentos.

– Não! Não precisa! – InuYasha disfarçava a dor e se fazia de forte perto da miko.

– Não se preocupe, não vou te levar para a vila.

Kikyou o ajuda a caminhar até uma cabana abandonada que há perto dali, o encosta na parede na parte de cima da cabana e sai. InuYasha fica sozinho lá por alguns minutos, se perguntando para onde a miko foi, desconfiando que ela ia o deixar ali e ir embora e não voltar, enquanto ele viajava em pensamentos a chuva caía cada vez mais forte, se tornava uma tempestade em poucos minutos. Pouco depois Kikyou voltava com alguns panos e ervas medicinais.

– Desculpe a demora, mas a chuva me atrasou. – Kikyou se ajoelha ao lado de InuYasha e lentamente tira seu Hakama e depois seu kimono branco por baixo, deixando apenas com a calça do kimono.

Após tirar-lhe a roupa, Kikyou começa a passar as ervas no peito de InuYasha, onde estava ferido.

– Suas mãos estão geladas. – Resmunga o hanyou.

– Me desculpe, mas eu tomei chuva. – Kikyou olha as mãos de InuYasha trilhando ao seu kimono.

– Você está toda molhada. Não precisava fazer todo esse sacrifício só pra pegar umas ervinhas pra cuidar de mim, podia esperar pelo menos até a chuva passar. – InuYasha toca o kimono da miko que estava totalmente molhado.

– Pronto, agora é só não fazer esforço por um tempo. – Kikyou pega o seu kimono branco e o Hakama ao seu lado e entrega para InuYasha. – Coloque, essa noite vai ser fria.

– Tire sua roupa. – InuYasha devolve o Hakama para Kikyou. – E coloque isso, sua roupa está molhada, e você pode pegar um resfriado.

– Obrigada InuYasha. – Kikyou pega o Hakama e sorri para o hanyou, não esperava tanta gentileza dele.

– Não tem de que. – InuYasha a encara.

– Pode se virar por favor?

InuYasha se vira de costas para Kikyou e cruza os braços. Ele fica atendo ao barulho do desamarrar do kimono de Kikyou e engole seco a saliva ao ver o kimono dela caindo ao seu lado. Instintivamente InuYasha dá uma espiada para trás, Kikyou estava completamente nua e estava começando a vestir o hakama do hanyou, que se vira novamente corado com a cena.

– Pronto, pode se virar. – Kikyou se ajoelha ao lado de InuYasha e dobra suas roupas molhadas e as coloca de lado.

InuYasha se vira para Kikyou ainda um pouco corado, e olha diretamente em suas pernas e depois desvia o olhar para os olhos dela. Kikyou percebe os atos do hanyou mas prefere ignorar.

– Não está doendo?

– Não, não está. E você... – InuYasha coloca uma das mãos nas pernas de Kikyou. – Não está com frio?

– É, agora que eu coloquei o seu hakama quente, percebi que está um pouco frio sim, mas logo o frio passará.

– Venha aqui. – InuYasha abre as pernas e puxa Kikyou delicadamente entre elas e a abraça. – Eu te protejo do frio.

Kikyou dobra as pernas e as cruza quando InuYasha encosta suas pernas nas dela. A miko se espantou com a atitude inesperada do hanyou e decide brincar:

– Destruiu o youkai pra me proteger, e agora o frio. Você está muito gentil InuYasha.

A resposta de InuYasha foi puxar mais Kikyou pra perto de si, colocando levemente sua cabeça encostada em seu tórax e deitando sua cabeça sobre a dela, apertando mais o abraço. Kikyou, para retribuir o carinho e a proteção do hanyou se vira devagar de lado e o abraça devagar para não machuca-lo.

– Destruí, e destruiria mais milhares de youkais pra poupar você de enfrentar esses monstros sujos...

– Obrigada InuYasha, mas você não precisa se esforçar pra algo que não é obrigação sua.

– Mas Kikyou, eu me tornarei um humano pra tê-la como minha mulher, mesmo sendo um humano eu tentarei de qualquer maneira de proteger, mesmo como um humano irei me esforçar. Irei te proteger sempre, você e nossos filhos...

– Nossos filhos?

– Sim, nosso filhos Kikyou, sei que você gosta de crianças, não me diga que não quer.

– Sim, adoro crianças, ficaria muito feliz em dar a luz a um filho seu InuYasha. – Kikyou esboça um sincero sorriso no rosto e olha para o hanyou que também sorri.

InuYasha coloca delicadamente uma das mãos no rosto de Kikyou e leva o seu rosto até o dela até unir seus lábios levemente com um beijo doce. Kikyou se espanta com a reação de InuYasha mas acaba cedendo ao seu beijo, e logo aos carinho que ele fazia na miko. Ele passava suas mãos levemente em seu corpo e ela acariciava seu rosto. Seus carinhos foram se tornando mais ousandos e o beijo mais quente. InuYasha abria devagar o hakama que cobria Kikyou e ela passava levemente a mão no tórax dele.

Ao abrir o Hakama, InuYasha deita Kikyou no chão da cabana e deita devagar em cima dela, e começa a trilhar o caminho dos seios da miko. Após acaricia-los o hanyou tira suas vestes e se encaixa com Kikyou, que geme de dor ao primeiro contato. Ambos com os corpos virgens se acostumam com a dor e a transformam em prazer ao longo das penetrações. InuYasha dá seu último beijo em Kikyou e coloca o Hakama nela novamente e deita-se ao seu lado.

– Isso não basta pra provar meu amor por você, então quero me tornar um humano logo. – InuYasha sussurrava no ouvido da miko.

– Tenha calma, em breve poderemos ser livres um para o outro.

– Ai nós teremos nossa família. Se tivermos uma filha, ela pode se chamar Izayoi?

– Sim, claro que pode. – Kikyou fecha os olhos e sorri.

– Obrigada querida...

Assim os dois adormecem abraçados para se protegerem do frio daquela noite, a chuva havia passado e estava apenas garoando. As pequenas e finas gotas da garoa faziam a noite ficar fria, porém o mais romântico possível para o casal.

No dia seguinte Kikyou acorda InuYasha com um delicado beijo no rosto antes de se levantar. Incrivelmente o dia estava ensolarado e em menos de duas horas o kimono de Kikyou seco eles puderam voltar para a vila.

– Seu ferimento dói?

– Nenhum pouco... Desde ontem a noite não dói. – InuYasha esboça um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Sei... – Kikyou para e olha para ele. – Estou indo para a vila, irá me acompanhar?

– Não, aquela sua irmã irá me irritar até dizer chega.

– Então até... – Kikyou se vira caminha em direção a vila, segurando o seu arco com as duas mãos.

– Ei, não está esquecendo de nada? – InuYasha segura o braço da miko e a vira para ele. – Não pense em ir embora sem se despedir adequadamente. – InuYasha a beija docemente e logo a solta.

– Te vejo a noite. – Kikyou sorri e volta a caminhar em direção a vila.

Naquela hora os dois se separaram, mas voltaram a se encontrar a noite. E todos os dias foram parecidos, se encontrando de dia, de noite, esperando pelo dia que os dois pudessem ficar juntos para sempre, e serem livres um para o outro.


End file.
